


the goddamn cymbal

by Postmortemdepression



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Other, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postmortemdepression/pseuds/Postmortemdepression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ray wants to fuck the symbol</p>
            </blockquote>





	the goddamn cymbal

**Author's Note:**

> goodby ebbob

they had just finished playing, ray looked around, taking it all in when a glint caught his eye. He turned to see the glint was caused by the cymbal on bob’s drum set,  
“damn,” ray thought, ‘that is one sexy cymbal’. After everyone left ray went over to the sexy symbol and carefully touched it, ray immediately became hard. he began to stroke the symbol then he rubbed his throbbing erection on the symbol,  
“oh cymbal’ ray moaned he then came all over the cymbal. bob walked in and was all angry and was like ‘ray why’ and ray was like ‘the symbol and i are in love’ and bob cried bc the drum kit cheated on him. bob then quit the band bc he was too heartbroken over ray over ray stealing his drum kit.


End file.
